dark_horizonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Horizons Wiki
Dark Horizons Welcome to the Dark Horizons Wiki. This is a brainstorming page for sharing information about a new Sci-Fi/Fantasy novel currently titled "Dark Horizons". This is a culmination of our love of science fiction and we hope that this novel reflects the best aspects of science fiction in an original story. Synopsis The story takes place in the Milky Way Galaxy hundreds of years in the future. Following World War III, which was fought from 2068-2075, the human race formed a Global Union similar to the present day European Union. Sometime along the way the human race took the name "Terran" in addition to "human" in an attempt to show potential outside civilizations where they originate from. As technology increased, the need to leave Earth to search for resources and new places to live became so great that the project "Dark Horizons" was commissioned in the late 24th century. The goal of this project was to create 5 Sector Colonization and Control Vessels (SCCV's) which can carry up to 750,000 colonists and a total crew of 250,000. The vessels were tasked to explore and colonize the galaxy, with the first to depart in 2406. Our story picks up in the year 2401 with our protagonist, Lillian Archer(b. 2377), a member of the Royal Archer family, one of the ruling monarchies of the Global Union. Lillian has separated herself from her family in attempt to escape her pampered upbringing. She intends to join Earth's newly founded expeditionary force as a way of escaping to world of adventure. After completing training academy she is recruited to be a Commander on the first completed vessel, Archangel. Archangel departs in 2406 with Lillian aboard as she leaves her family and her past behind her for a bold new adventure. Alongside her are companions she met at academy, all ready to be part of Earth's first interstellar expeditionary force. Archangel uses a new technology called dimensional drive to create spacetime bridges for ease of travel across the Milky Way. In its first jump something goes wrong and it gets trapped in a dimensional rift, unable to return to the Milky Way. The vessel then mysteriously enters another wormhole and re-enters the Milky Way near their intended destination. The re-entry turns out to be in the middle of a firefight between two alien factions. After the expeditionary force is able to defend themselves they make context with one of the alien factions. After sometime the faction's leader is able to explain to the Admiral commanding Archangel that the Terran civilization (humans) has completely been in ruin for centuries. In fact, this faction of aliens had never seen a living Terran and assumed them all to be extinct. Through careful analysis of their archaeological records they determine that it has been 586 Earth year's since Archangel left, making it 2992. Met by this shocking and tragic news the Admiral decides to send a small task force back to Earth to investigate what happened to human civilization. Lillian immediately volunteers to return to Earth and she is sent with an escort force to protect her troops on their mission. Meanwhile, the rest of the Archangel's crew and colonists look to reach safety in this alien conflict they have been thrust into. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse